Never Let Me Go
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: Optimus felt guilty after Ironhide's death.  Ironhide couldn't rest in peace with out Optimus by his side.
1. Haunted

Optimus was numb. His spark burned painfully in his chest. He looked over the damage done to the city where the last battle took place. Where he took the lives of his brother and mentor. Optimus barely noticed the pain spreading from his arm which had been torn off over the pain in his spark. _"I'm sorry Prime. Sentinel killed Ironhide," _was what made him like this. Optimus moved slowly to collect his severed arm. He was still just as numb for the trip back to base.

* * *

><p>He jumped as Ratchet pulled on one of the wires that were still attached to his body. He relaxed slightly as Ratchet moved to work on the arm. "It wasn't you're fault. It wasn't even his. It was that slagger of a traitor," Ratchet exclaimed as he slammed his fist off the table making Optimus and Jolt, who was working on the severed arm as well, jump.<p>

"It was my fault. I trusted Sentinel in the first place. If I hadn't, he would still be here," Optimus objected. Ratchet merely went back to work. "I'm going to the wash racks while you work on my arm. I just need to be alone for a little while."

"Alright," Ratchet said waving Optimus away. The leader stood before walking to his room.

Stepping into the wash racks in his room, his thoughts went to Ironhide. He started the water before turning to the Autobot length mirror. As the warm water flowed over his plating and through the cracks, Optimus closed his optics thinking of all the best times with Ironhide. The water felt heavenly as the dirt and pain of the day slipped down the drain. Optimus looked to the mirror. Instead of seeing him self, he saw Ironhide looking at him. "What on Cybertron?" Optimus asked no one in particular.

"_What? I can't see a friend?" _Ironhide joked. He stepped out of the mirror. Optimus jumped back and slipped on the water and landed on his aft. "_You look like you've seen a ghost_."

"I am seeing a ghost! Is it really you Ironhide?"

"Yep. You think I'd rest with you not with me? You've got to be kid'n me," Ironhide replied. Optimus smiled before standing and turning the water off. _"There's a problem though. Only you can see me, and for me to stay, I've gotta have a body. Yours specifically."_

"Mine?" Optimus repeated. He grabbed a towl and started to dry himself which was difficult with one arm.

_"We'll just have to share. Don't worry, I'm not gonna be in you all the time. I'll still be able to be outside of ya. Just not a long period of time,"_ Ironhide informed. Optimus nodded.

"Alright," Optimus said. With a grin, Ironhide stepped inside Optimus. A bright light lit the room that would've blinded any one nearby. Optimus cried out as their sparks joined and Ironhide posessed him. His optics went green for a few seconds before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Optimus. Optimus wake up! Optimus!" Ratchet called. He had pulled Optimus close to his body. Optimus' optics slowly opened. "Finally. You're awake."<p>

"W-w-what happened?" Optimus asked. His processor was spinning and his optics had trouble focusing.

"I was hoping you would know. I found you laying there when you wouldn't answer your comm-link," Ratchet replied shifting slightly. He pulled Optimus to stand before they set off back to Med bay. "Do you know what happened?"

"I know you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm fine though Ratchet. How are the repairs on my arm going?" Optimus pushed the door open and Ratchet entered.

"Done enough that I can give you your arm back to day."

"Thank you Ratchet," Optimus said. He settled into a chair as Ratchet started to work on giving Optimus back his arm.

* * *

><p>When Ratchet finished, Optimus found him self walking to the shooting range. He picked up one of the guns Ironhide always had him use while practising. He started the lane up. "Is this what you want me to do?" He asked.<p>

"_Just to make sure that arm of yours works,"_ Ironhide replied. He let him self be seen out side of Optimus. _"Can't let you have a dead arm."_

"I'm sure it's fine," Optimus objected. He rolled his shoulders to prove it, but winced as pain shot from the repaired areas.

_"Really? You had me fooled," _Ironhide sarcastically stated. Optimus sighed before taking aim. He hissed in pain as the reattached arm lost grip on the weapon. He pulled his servo close to his chest plates. _"You alright?"_

"I'll be fine. It just hurts," Optimus replied.

* * *

><p>A few days later the wind blew through the open doors as several human soldiers walked in. The moon hung in the air, lighting the tarmac out side with a dull blue light. The planes there were empty, and Optimus was tempted to board them in an attempt to hide from the others on the base. The public knew of the Autobots now. There was no hiding any more. That had doubled the amount of work the Autobots had to do. It was cold out, which Optimus felt in his joints as he sighed. He boarded the plane, allowing him self to sit with his back against the metal. His servo rested against the floor of the plane. His thoughts went to all the times he'd flown in this plane with Ironhide. Said ghost leaned against the wall beside the Autobot leader. Neither said any thing as they cherished each other's presence despite only one being alive. Optimus missed having Ironhide to talk to or spend time with. This, however, felt odd. Knowing simply that Ironhide was sitting beside him despite the black mech's death. Optimus would've preferred Ironhide not tormenting him in this fashion. Optimus listened as the celebration continued in the base. They were celebrating the end of the war. Optimus wasn't in the mood to celebrate any thing.<p>

* * *

><p>In the base, Sam stood by the wall. Carly hadn't wanted to come so Sam had gone alone. He looked over every one in the room before catching sight of Lennox who was having a quick drink. Sam walked over. "Will, have you seen Optimus Prime any where?" He asked over the music.<p>

"Now that I think of it, no. I haven't. He isn't here?" Lennox placed the bottle down before looking around.

"I don't see him. May be we should look for him. He did take Ironhide's death pretty hard," Sam suggested. Lennox nodded. They passed Sarah and Lennox gave her a kiss before going out side with Sam. They walked together, finding it surprisingly hard to find the gentle giant.

Sam headed to one of the planes which had it's boarding ramp down. He waved Lennox over before entering himself. Immediately, he saw who he was looking for. "Optimus?" He asked. The Autobot jumped slightly.

"Sam, Lennox," Optimus greeted. Both men got closer.

"Why aren't you in there celebrating?" Lennox asked, knowing that Optimus would tell them what's bothering him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Optimus replied drawing his knee to his chest.

"Try us," Sam encouraged. Optimus sighed. He looked over at Ironhide who nodded.

"Ironhide is sitting beside me even though you can't see him. I don't feel like celebrating because I killed my family and my best friend was killed. I'm now being haunted by Ironhide. I'm pretty sure you think I've lost my mind," Optimus replied smashing his helmet off the wall. Ironhide hissed at him. Lennox and Sam exchanged a glance.


	2. Pain

The ringing in his audios, and the stars dancing before his optics were the result of his frustration. His servos were tightly holding the back of his helm. He wasn't suprised when Lennox had run, more than likely going to get an Autobot, and Sam had stayed behind. It was a painful sensation, one that he never wanted to repeat again. He'd curled up more, and had leaned forward. _"And that's why you don't do that Prime," _Ironhide scolded. Optimus just glared at him before leaning back gently again. He chose to keep his optics tightly closed.

"How much I hate you right now Ironhide. It's your fault," Optimus mumbled. Sam just looked on in confusion, while Ironhide knew it was the pain talking.

_"You agreed ta this."_

"I didn't know what was in store!" Optimus hissed back. He looked at Ironhide with narrowed optics. "I feel like my helm's being ripped in half. Why couldn't you go torture someone else?" Ironhide laughed.

_"What'd be the fun in that? I only came back for you," _he replied.

"I'm SO lucky. Thank you so very much for all this," Optimus growled. "My helm..."

"If you cracked your helm, Prime, I swear I'll rebuild you as a lawn mower. Then, I'll rent ya out ta each NEST team member so they can cut their grass," Ratchet threatened even before he came into view. Optimus slowly opened his optics to look at the medic.

"Right now, you turning me into a lawn mower is the least of my concerns," Optimus replied. He yelped as he was pulled to his pedes. He looked to where Bumblebee was standing, trying to help his leader remain standing. Optimus felt dizzy and nearly tripped, grabbing onto Ratchet for support.

"Easy. After hitting your helm so hard, it's normal to feel dizzy," Ratchet said. Optimus nodded as he let go of Ratchet. He visibly jumped, though to every one else it was for no reason. Optimus mumbled something before pulling his arm from Bumblebee's wrist. He tried to walk forwards, but when he did lose his balance, Ratchet rushed forward and grabbed Optimus by the shoulder. He wrapped Optimus' arm over his shoulder and held Optimus up by the waist. Bumblebee did the same.

"I'm fine," Optimus objected to the help. Ratchet shook his helm, and Lennox and Sam followed as they made their way to Med bay. Optimus tripped several times, but managed to stay upright with help. He struggled to keep his optics open as soon as they laid him down. That wasn't exactly normal for him, but Ratchet's scan revealed why.

"Has he been recharging?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet shook his helm.

"By the look of it, nope. I expected that though. Optimus' been upset since arriving back here," Ratchet replied. Ironhide rolled his optics.

_"I can't believe Ratchet didn't say somethin' 'fore this then. Should've know he'd not recharge. And Ratch wouldn't say a thing till Prime's about ta fall over," _Ironhide glared at Ratchet. Ironhide did smile when Optimus let himself slip into much needed recharge. He went back to watching the others in the room.

"What about what Optimus said just before he hit his head off the plane?" Sam asked.

"Could be true. Could be 'cause of grief. I'm not sure, but I don't fully doubt his sanity. We'll just have to believe him for now," Ratchet answered. He scanned over the shoulder Optimus was having trouble with, then downloaded the scan to a data-pad. He sat down at the counter so he could keep an optic on Optimus while working to find what was wrong with Optimus' shoulder. Ironhide made his way over to where Ratchet was working. He looked over the scans himself, and found what Ratchet was looking for.

_"Too bad I can't tell him myself... I'll have to wait for Optimus to wake up," _Ironhide mumbled. _"I'm here you bolt brain!" _Ironhide yelled at Ratchet since he knew the medic couldn't hear him. He walked away from the desk, and left the Med bay. He heard the sounds of the party that Optimus had been avoiding. He made his way into the room.

* * *

><p>The first sight that greeted him was the remaining Autobots talking and laughing. The humans were dancing to loud music, with dimmed lights. Ironhide tuned it out as he stepped inside. With each step, he walked through many of the NEST members. He found himself beside Sideswipe. He listened as Sideswipe spoke and laughed with someone. Ironhide wasn't paying attention any more. Images flashed before him. An arguement he'd had with Optimus. The day Optimus died. Sentinel's face as the shots that killed him were fired. The last words he'd spoken to Optimus echoed through his audios, barely clear enough to hear. Optimus' anger towards the humans when they didn't tell him everything. Ironhide shook the memories away. He walked outside the base, and found Jazz leaning against a plane.<p>

_"Jazz?"_

**"That's me," **Jazz replied. He straightened and walked over to Ironhide.

_"What're ya doin' here?"_

**"Ta make sure you know what your here for."**

_"Besides Prime?"_

**"It wasn't your time ta go Hide. We both died serving Prime, but it was my time ta go. You gotta go back, and Prime's the key," **Jazz replied. The area around them went white, so neither could see their surrondings. Ironhide looked around. **"It's gonna be hard. But you can help Prime get through it. There's gonna be pain. Just don't give up."**

_"You aren't coming?"_

**"Nah. I'm stayin' here. Till the next time I see ya," **Jazz took Ironhide into a brief hug before Jazz and the white turned into planes and tarmac.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was soon back in Med bay. He sat beside Optimus, not waiting to wake him. Optimus stirred on his own. His optics opened and looked to Ironhide. "Still waiting around?" Optimus asked softly. Ratchet heard Optimus speak, and turned. Ironhide grinned.<p>

_"Yep. I'm not goin' anywhere," _Ironhide replied. Optimus smiled as he sat up. He checked the time, and sighed. The day had changed, and it was around 2 o'clock.

"That late?" Optimus asked Ironhide, ignoring the fact Ratchet was there and giving him old looks.

_"Yeah. Ya needed the rest," _Ironhide answered. _"Ask Ratch if he found the problem in your shoulder. If he didn't, I can show ya."_

"Did you find what was wrong with my shoulder?"

"No. I didn't. I'm still working on it," Ratchet responded. He picked up the data-pad.

"Ironhide knows what's wrong. Can I have the pad please?" Optimus asked. Ratchet narrowed his optics slightly, but handed the data-pad over. "Thank you." Optimus showed Ironhide who gave Optimus a brief explination. "Here's the problem." He repeated what Ironhide had said. Ratchet's optics widened, and he left the room for supplies. "Thanks Hide."

_"You owe me," _Ironhide joked.


End file.
